Days Like These
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Days before the biggest event in WWE, things are getting a bit tense so everyone is deciding to have fun in their own ways and hoping they don't get caught by their bosses... only it's not their bosses they have to be truly wary of in the aftermath. (Prequel to One Of These Nights)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Alexa! We've been through this before, you can't tense up in the ring!" I say after helping Alexa Bliss up. When a warm up training session was suggested to get me back in the wrestling mindset before the upcoming pay per views, I agreed… but I should've asked beforehand who would be sparring with me in the ring at the performance center.

"Maybe I wouldn't tense up if you weren't so damn rough, Amanda! This isn't the Attitude Era you grew up watching or the Ruthless Aggression Era you caught everyone's attention in!" Alexa says.

I'll admit that I have a reputation for being one of the toughest trainers in NXT as well as one of the few female wrestlers willing to wrestle against the guys in WWE but you've got to be tough, this is a tough business!

Old habits die hard… Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero were tough towards me when I started training when I was in high school and things were different 11 years ago. It was just the way I grew up, influenced by the legends who paved the way in this business for the next generation and future generations.

"Look… we've got Wrestlemania coming up soon and the NXT TakeOver: Dallas show before that. If you're going to be called up to one of the main rosters in July, you've got to pick up the pace in these sessions." I say, getting frustrated.

"Fuck you, Amanda! I'd rather be in NXT for a bit longer and train with someone who isn't set in the old ways of the business!" Alexa growls before getting out of the ring and storming off, me kicking the middle ring rope before sitting down in the corner.

"Damn it… why can't I let my old habits go?" I mutter, burying my face in my hands… thanks to doing that, I didn't notice that someone else walked into the ring and crouched down in front of me until I felt his hands lightly rubbing my knees.

"Because some old habits are hard to break, lass." I hear, drop my hands and look up, seeing Finn Balor in front of me. "You're a tough person, Amanda… but you grew up influenced by a different generation of wrestling, like I did. As tough as you are, you also have good intentions and you're trying to instill the kind of wrestling we grew up watching into this generation… they're pushing back too hard and it's bugging ya." He says.

"I ask myself sometimes what happened to the wrestling business… no one was afraid to get rough in that ring 15 years ago, divas were even fighting superstars and winning tough matches. Hell, Lita and Victoria fought in a steel cage match once and it was an awesome match… until Matt Hardy went and slammed the cage door in Lita's face." I say, resting my hands on Finn's.

"Things have changed since those days… it's not the same business anymore. But the past generation isn't going anywhere anytime soon… and the new generation is trying to muscle in and cross the old school style out. I've been in this business for 16 years... and I grew up idolizing the same icons you did, Amanda." Finn says before standing up and pulling me up to my feet.

 **Third person perspective…**

Alexa watched from a distance as Finn and Amanda got out of the ring and hugged, Finn resting one hand on Amanda's lower back as one arm was locked around Amanda's upper back, Amanda's hands resting on Finn's back as well.

The tiny diva grabbed her Samsung Galaxy S6 phone and accessed the camera, taking a picture of the two before walking down the hallway and into the ladies locker room.

"Oh, hey. How'd the warm up session go?" Bayley asked in her usual chipper voice.

"Terrible! Amanda and I are roughly the same body size but she wrestles like it's still the mid 2000s and ended up hurting my back!" Alexa says, pulling her blonde and red ombre style hair in a ponytail.

"Amanda grew up influenced by the icons in wrestling and also grew up with five older brothers, so she had to be tough. Look, she's also trying to get back into that mindset and get her career back on track but she's one of the nicest people outside the ring. Just give her a break, okay?" Bayley says before leaving.

Alexa once again retrieved her phone and glanced at the picture of Finn and Amanda in what she knew was an innocent hug… but to the fans, it would look more like an intimate embrace.

"Oh, I'll give her career a boost." Alexa mutters, uploading the picture to her Twitter account and adding the caption _'Baby faced Amanda and the demon king being awfully cuddly to be just friends. #What's The Real Story?'_ before posting it and waiting.

It only took a few seconds before fans started replying with posts of their own and Alexa smirked as she read them before exiting out of her account and putting her phone in her duffle bag.

If the other trainers and wrestlers couldn't see past Amanda's exterior, the fans sure as hell would.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got an idea while chatting with espeon44 yesterday, modified it a bit to tie this into the events of One Of These Nights.**

Later into the night at the International Palms Hotel and around 11pm, Amanda and Finn were at the hotel bar, both laughing and both a bit drunk.

"I'm not kidding, Batista tried to jump off of the hotel bar in Toronto." Amanda says, finishing her third glass of red wine as Finn finished his fourth beer.

"He must've been crazy drunk… not like you and me now, lass. We're relaxed." Finn says, wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders. Thanks to both of their phones being on sleep mode, Amanda and Finn were unaware of the media storm currently happening.

 _Hollywood Swinging_ by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip.

"Getting playful there, lad?" Amanda asks in a low tone, Finn chuckling.

"Who wouldn't with you, lass?" Finn asks in the same low tone as they kept dancing. They were both drunk, their inhibitions quiet… and when wrestlers get drunk, they say and do things they wouldn't even think of when sober.

 _What's Love Got To Do With It_ by Tina Turner started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms.

To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom. Enzo Amore, another NXT wrestler, knew them however.

Enzo took a picture of Amanda and Finn and sent it to Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady with the text _'Look what I found them doing, bud.'_.

' _Holy hell, they're gonna have wicked hangovers tomorrow.'_ Cass replied as Amanda and Finn now danced to _Crosstown Traffic_ by Jimi Hendrix.

' _Gonna go find Sami and tell him what our friends are up to. Catch ya tomorrow.'_ Enzo replied before leaving, reaching Sami's hotel room after taking the elevator to the third floor and knocking on the door.

"Enzo, did you lose your room key?" Sami asks after opening the door, dressed like he was getting ready to go to sleep.

"No, I caught Amanda and Finn in the hotel bar." Enzo says, showing Sami the picture and Sami's eyes widening in shock.

"Please tell me you didn't send that to John!" Sami says after letting Enzo in, closing the door afterwards.

"Hell no, he'd rip any guy's beating heart out and feed it to them for even touching Amanda!" Enzo says, Sami sighing in relief… but it didn't last, the look on Enzo's face was one Sami knew well.

"Who did you send it to?!" Sami demands.

"Big Cass." Enzo says, Sami responding by slamming his fist into Enzo's nose and right eye socket and Enzo screaming in pain and covering his bleeding nose with his hands.

"You crazy ass son of a bitch!" Sami shouts before opening the door, grabbing Enzo and throwing him out, Sami slamming the door shut and locking it.

It was about 2am when Amanda and Finn headed to the elevator and got on it, Finn pressing the 5th floor button and the doors closing as Amanda leaned against him, Finn's arm wrapping around her back.

"Good thing we decided to leave before getting completely plastered. How you holding up?" Finn says.

"Head's starting to feel a bit fuzzy." Amanda says before the elevator stops, the doors opening and the two getting off of it. They walked down the hall to room 521 and were about three rooms away when Amanda lightly tugged on Finn's left hand, stopping him.

"What's wrong, you gonna be sick?" Finn asks after turning to face her and resting his hands on her shoulders. Amanda shook her head no before pointing to the room they stopped out in front of and both listening closely, Finn realising what caught Amanda's attention…

Three voices, one man and two women…

Finn and Amanda backed up, Finn lifting his right leg and slamming his foot into the door, kicking it open and scaring the hell out of the three in the room as he and Amanda walked in.

Much to their shock, Alexa Bliss, Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch were in the king sized bed and covering their naked bodies with the bedsheets, Amanda and Finn wordlessly backing out of the room and closing the door.

"That was embarrassing, busting in on Alexa, Seth and Becky…" Amanda says after she and Finn reach their room and run in, Finn closing and locking the door.

"Yeah… looks like we weren't the only ones who drank too much tonight." Finn says before Amanda slipped her sandals and shorts off before heading to the bathroom to take her makeup off. Finn stripped down to his boxers and grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge.

Amanda exited the bathroom a few minutes later, dropping her bra next to her shorts and sandals before drinking the water Finn handed to her before opening the second one himself and drinking it.

"We all need to let loose, the biggest pay per view event of the year is coming up. It's not like that one time we got wasted in Japan and danced on the bar as _Bad Medicine_ by Bon Jovi played." Amanda says after finishing the water, Finn throwing both empty bottles away before pulling the covers back and helping Amanda lie down, pulling the covers over her.

"Yeah and you busted your head open that night when you fell off the bar. Scared me to death when you weren't responsive at first." Finn says after walking to the other side and climbing into the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

"I remember… you were freaking out when I kept trying to…" Amanda says, yawning sleepily and rubbing her eyes as they started to ache. "To pull the stitches out…" She mumbles before curling up on her left side and resting her head on the pillow. As soon as she did, she was out like a light and Finn decided to lie down facing Amanda and wrapping an arm around her back before closing his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Amanda." Finn whispered before he too was asleep.

"You too, Finn… I love ya, buddy." Amanda mumbled, her right arm draped over Finn's side.

The mid morning sun fluttered through the curtains and hit Amanda's eyes, Amanda groaning as her head ached and burying her face into Finn's shoulder.

"Kill the sun." Amanda mumbled, Finn burying his face into her neck.

"We just need to ease off the drinking… what the hell did we do last night?" Finn says before he and Amanda looked at each other.

"I… it's fuzzy but I remember Becky and two others screaming. Before that, I remember us dancing at the bar-" Amanda says before a loud knock cut her off and aggravated her head as Sami yelled for one of them to open the door. "Piss off, Sami!" She yells, burying her face into the pillow as Finn lightly rubbed her back before climbing out of bed and pulling his jeans on.

Finn stumbled to the door, unlocked and opened it, letting the impatient Sami Zayn in.

"Guys… we all are gonna be in trouble." Sami says as Finn closed and locked the door and Amanda sat up.

"Why? It's not like we hurt anyone last night… did we?" Amanda asked through a sleepy yawn.

"Not physically… but our bosses are pissed. Alexa put a picture of you two online yesterday and then last night, fans put videos and pictures of you two dancing at the bar… then Alexa, Seth and Becky hooked up…" Sami says.

"Oh, fuck… no wonder she was screaming, me and Amanda walked in on them." Finn says.

"That's not the worst part, you two." Sami says as Finn and Amanda looked at each other… before another knock made all three jump.

"Sami Zayn, you open this fucking door right now!" Kevin Owens yelled.

Amanda, Finn and Sami looked at each other, unsure of what to do...


	3. Chapter 3

" _You could've told me you were still taking the Keppra, lass. Thankfully, you didn't have any recurring seizures but no more drinking until you're off it completely." Finn says after sitting across from Amanda, who was less drunk than earlier but had fifteen stitches in her head, a bad bruise and a nasty concussion._

" _I should've said something, I just… I was having a hellish day, wanted to forget. I… I did more than lapse back into my wild child ways, I… I almost…" Amanda says as Finn saw tears in her eyes and pulled her into his arms, Amanda hanging onto him as she sobbed and Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back._

" _We're human, we all make bad choices… I'm not mad, I'm just worried. You could've snapped your neck, Amanda." Finn says softly, Amanda's sobbing calming down to soft hiccups, which stopped shortly afterwards. Finn looked down and saw that Amanda had cried herself to sleep and carefully moved to his side so he was holding her in his arms, Amanda's right arm draped over Finn's torso, which she was also using as a pillow for her head._

 _Finn looked up, saw Sami and motioned him into the room, Sami quietly walking in and over to Amanda, lightly stroking her hair._

" _What was Kevin Owens thinking, taunting her like that?! Calling her a slut and a cold blooded tramp on National Tv and reopening Amanda's old emotional wounds by bringing up what Chris Benoit did when Chris wasn't in his right mind!" Sami says in a low but angry tone, which he only did when he was really pissed off._

" _He basically drove her to drinking herself into oblivion… she's hurt but the physical injuries should heal. It's the mental scars that don't always heal. Like many others, Amanda idolized Chris, she loved him and his family like they were her own." Finn says quietly._

"Did you not hear me?! Open the fucking door!" Kevin yelled, Amanda attempting to stand up but Finn stopping her as Sami reluctantly unlocked and opened the door. When Kevin charged in, he saw Finn and Amanda on the bed.

"I guess Seth, Becky and Alexa weren't the-" Kevin says after closing and locking the door.

"It ain't like that, you prick!" Amanda snapped at Kevin, Finn trying to calm Amanda down by rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"What happened to your mouth and left eye, Kevin?" Finn asks, trying to stay calm himself but also noticing the split lip and the bruise that also covered part of Kevin's face.

"Sami punched Enzo, broke Enzo's nose… which led to Enzo punching me in a blind rage which led… to a brawl in the hotel lobby. $7000 worth of damage, most of the superstars and divas bruised and bleeding and some of them getting arrested." Kevin says.

"Yeah. On top of the threesome shared by Alexa, Seth and Becky and the drunken dancing done by me and Amanda… we really are screwed when Mrs. McMahon finds out." Finn says, Amanda lightly rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"Fifteen some odd years earlier… we might've gotten away with this." Sami says as Amanda grabbed her phone, took it off sleep mode and saw that John had sent her a link to one of the videos.

Amanda played it and saw herself and a very drunk Finn dancing as _Rebel Yell_ by Billy Idol was playing in the background, Amanda immediately shutting the video off and tossing the phone onto the bed, embarrassed and startling Finn, Sami and Kevin.

"Was it one of the videos, lass?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding.

"Every single one of us is fucking screwed!" Amanda says, Finn pulling her into his arms as Kevin pulled Sami aside.

"Amanda and I can't stand each other but she's got a point." Kevin says, the other three fighting the urge to rip Kevin's head off.

"Yeah… we really are in trouble. Who all got arrested?" Sami says.

"Enzo, Cass, Sasha Banks, Charlotte... Nia Jax, Heath Slater, Natalya, Emma, Naomi, Jimmy and Jey Uso, Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel, Jack Swagger, Darren Young, Titus O'Neil, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns-" Kevin says.

"Dean and Roman are in jail?!" Amanda says, alarmed again.

"Along with Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole, Sheamus… well, let's face it, Sheamus was gonna end up in jail eventually." Kevin says, the others nodding in agreement. "Corey Graves, Mike Mizanin and his wife Maryse, Bray Wyatt, Braun Stroman, Erick Rowan, Dolph Ziggler, Chris Jericho and last but not least… AJ Styles." He says.

"So with the exception of us, Seth, Becky and Alexa, most of the roster are in jail or the hospital… crazy ass night." Sami says.

"Yeah and you were the only sober one of all of us, Sami." Amanda says.

"Not exactly, I… did drink half a bottle of whiskey at the hotel bar and kissed Bayley right on the mouth. She went and slapped me before kissing me but..." Sami says.

"She's really not one to go too far. Okay, $500 is about the average bail money for assault, multiply that by 30 and… $15,000 is what's needed to bail them out. Add the $7000, that's $22,000 in total." Amanda says, Sami, Kevin and Finn turning their heads to the side. "I was a really good student in Math back in high school." She says before Kevin left.

"How are we gonna get that much cash?! When Steph finds out what happened, she's not gonna put up any of her own money!" Sami says.

"I have about $5000 in my bank account but there's no way they'll let me take out over $300 a day… and we can't leave them in jail. I'd hate to even think this let alone say it but… one of us should call Vince McMahon." Amanda says.

"Do we really have a choice?" Finn says after taking his phone off of sleep mode and finding several links to videos as well as texts.

' _Holy fuck, you two we're getting fucking hot and heavy last night!- Enzo.'_

' _$100 bucks says that you and Amanda will do that again!-Paige'_

' _Damn, what have you two been up to since you met 2 years ago?!- Del Rio.'_

Finn heard Amanda's footsteps and saw her bolt into the bathroom, getting up and running in after her, crouching down and holding her hair back with one hand while lightly rubbing her back with the other as she threw up the alcohol she drank last night, Sami hearing Amanda's phone ring and answering it.

"John?!" Sami says, John breathing a relieved sigh.

"You're okay, pal. He's okay, he made it!" John says, directing the last part at Seth. "Wait… where's my baby sis, Sami?" He asks Sami.

"Yeah, where's Amanda?!" Seth asks.

"Puking up the alcohol that she drank, Finn's taking care of her." Sami says.

"He better just be helping her with her hangover." John says.

Amanda eventually stopped throwing up, Finn reaching over and flushing the toilet as Amanda leaned against him.

"I guess that the mineral water didn't help… ya feeling okay?" Finn says, letting go for a few seconds to grab a washcloth and soak it in cold water before shutting the sink off and crouching back down, pressing the soaked white cloth to Amanda's forehead as he held her.

Amanda nodded, Finn softly singing _Many Too Many_ by Genesis to soothe the tiny brunette he was holding.

The others could wait… Finn knew that they would be pissed but he was more worried about Amanda.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Hey, piss off!" Kevin shouts after Enzo, still stunned from being punched in the nose and eye socket, crashed into the taller wrestler._

 _Enzo, blinded by a mix of rage and his watered up eyes, punched Kevin right in the face, Kevin responding with a punch of his own… eventually, the punching turned into brawling that spilled out into the lobby. The two wrestlers crashed into Charlotte, who responded by slamming her fist into Enzo's face._

" _How you doin?!" Charlotte taunted in her drunken state and accidentally elbowing Sasha Banks, who responded by kicking out the back of Charlotte's knees and slamming Charlotte's face into the bar, Charlotte screaming out in pain._

 _Before anyone could really process what was happening, they were all brawling like ECW wrestlers… and eventually, half of them were tasered, cuffed and put in police cruisers while the other half were put in ambulances and taken to Florida Hospital..._

"This is bullshit… where the hell are they?" Dean muttered angrily as he paced back and forth in the cell he was in. There were 10 WWE co workers in three jail cells, all waiting for Finn, Amanda and Sami to get over to the police station.

"You know what Amanda's like after a night like last night, she's probably still asleep at the hotel with Finn. I have no idea where Sami could be." Roman says before getting Dean to sit down.

"Probably with Bayley." Corey mutters.

"Shut it, asswipe! You threw me through a table during that brawl!" Enzo growls, Corey glaring at him.

"You're the one who sucker punched Owens and pissed him off!" Corey yells.

"Asshole had it coming and you're one to talk, given how Sasha fucking hurt you when you started hurting Bayley!" Enzo says.

As the yelling intensified, a cleaned off Amanda, Finn and Sami walked into the police station, all dressed in clean clothes and wearing sunglasses to either shield their still aching heads from the lighting or hide their reactions.

Amanda tried to bolt when she heard Dean shouting but Finn and Sami gripped the back of her tank top, Amanda sighing in defeat.

"You two stay here, I'll get them to shut up." Sami says before following the officer to the three jail cells as Amanda and Finn sat down in chairs.

"I called Vince while we were at McDonalds, sobering up… he's forwarding the bail money as well as the money for the damages done to the hotel lobby." Finn says, lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder.

"Did he sound mad?" Amanda asks reluctantly.

"He tried not to but… he was raging mad. He also said he was surprised you weren't arrested… what's that about?" Finn says, Amanda's hazel brown eyes looking into Finn's blue ones.

"When I was 16… Randy and I got in trouble after drunkenly trashing a hotel room in Italy. We were handcuffed but let off and sent home. Like I said Finn, I couldn't control my wild child side." Amanda says.

"We all mess around in our teen years… believe me love, I've done my fair share of crazy things." Finn says, now rubbing Amanda's right thigh. Amanda rested her hand on his as Sami talked to one of the officers.

Whatever Sami said worked because the officer unlocked all three cells and let the 30 WWE co workers out as Amanda checked her phone, seeing a text from John.

' _All of us who were in the hospital have been released. No major injuries, little sis.'_

' _Good to know. Bailing out the 30 idiots who got arrested.'_ Amanda replies.

' _Best of luck to ya when this is all over with, you and your boy Finn will need it. ;)'_ John replies.

"If my phone had a middle finger icon, I'd text it to him." Amanda says.

"Phones are so advanced nowadays, maybe the next new one will." Finn says as he and Amanda stand up, Sami and everyone else walking over to them.

"Okay, has everyone calmed down?" Finn asks.

"I'll have calmed down, Irish boy, after I've slammed my fists into your face and broken some bones!" Dean growled, Amanda turning angry and about to punch Dean but Finn stopped her.

"No need to get yourself arrested, lass." Finn whispers, lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulders.

"Look, if we don't explain everything in its entirety to the chairman, we can all kiss this month's paychecks, our bonuses and probably our careers goodbye!" Dolph says, the others reluctantly agreeing.

When they had gotten their things back and walked outside into the mild early Spring air, their phones went off and all 33 waiting outside the police station looked at them, seeing the same text.

' _Meet me at the WWE Performance Center! And that is not optional!-Mrs. McMahon'_

"What are we supposed to do, walk? All our rental cars are at the hotel." Roman says before John's RV and four others like it show up.

"Alright everyone, choose who you're travelling with!" Seth says after exiting his RV. Once everyone was in the RV of their choosing, the five RVs left.

"We were all very bad in one way or another last night." Amanda says after sitting down next to Finn.

"Compared to everyone else, you two were rather tame." John says.

"You call them tame, pal?" Roman asks.

"Well, compared to the threesome and brawling, yeah." John says, Amanda and Finn heading to the only bedroom the RV had and closing the door.

"Use protection with her, Finn!" Roman says loudly, several others laughing.

Amanda locked the door and took her sunglasses off, setting them down before flopping down on the bed.

"He's just messing with ya, lass. We're all like one big family." Finn says after sitting down, lightly rubbing Amanda's lower back before stretching out himself and running his hand up and down her back as she glanced at him.

"They all drive me nuts sometimes, as much as I love them." Amanda says, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's hair back.

If there was one thing no WWE employee wanted to do, it was piss off any member of the McMahon family.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: More flashbacks and dream sequences like the one in this chapter will appear in** _ **One Of These Nights.**_

The atmosphere in the meeting room at the WWE Performance Center was tense as everyone in it was waiting for Stephanie.

"Amanda and Finn are the ones who started this!" Alexa says, breaking the silence.

"All Finn and I did was have a little bit of fun! We're all adults here, what we do during our own time is our own business!" Amanda says, Finn trying to calm her down.

The door opened… and Stephanie, dressed in a navy pantsuit, grey short sleeved blouse and grey stiletto heels, walked in and noticed that everyone had been trying to get their stories straight before she got there, Stephanie closing the door and sitting down.

"To say that I am shocked at the events that transpired from 11pm last night to 4am this morning is an understatement! Drunken dancing filmed and put online?! Threesomes?! Brawling?! I can understand blowing off steam but you're all professional athletes!" Stephanie says before standing up and walking to Amanda and Finn, resting her hands on their shoulders, one on Amanda's left and the other on Finn's right. "I also understand you two are friends and take it from me, friends need to break the tension that builds up before a big event like Wrestlemania. Trust me, I've done that before… and since you two didn't commit any crimes last night, I have no reason to punish you and you may leave the room." She says.

"Thank you, ma'am." Amanda says as she and Finn stood up.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Mrs. McMahon." Finn says, Stephanie smiling slightly as the two walked into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"Now… Alexa, Seth, Becky." Stephanie says after walking over to them. "What you do on your own time is your business…" She says to Seth and Becky before turning to Alexa. "And if you ever put up any photos like that again and imply that any of your fellow co workers are having a sexual affair while you're engaging in the same behavior, you will not only not be on the main roster, you will be out of WWE. Do you understand me?!" She says.

"I understand, ma'am." Alexa says shakily, her, Seth snd Becky leaving the room immediately. Alexa glared at Amanda before storming off, Becky heading to the RV.

"I seriously hope you were smart enough to use a condom, lad." Finn says, Seth groaning from his hangover.

"Please stop talking, my head feels like it's been hit repeatedly with a steel chair. And at least you two and Sami sobered up." Seth mumbles.

"Our attempts to sober up last night backfired this morning." Amanda says.

"Mineral water mishap, again?" Seth asks, Finn a bit confused.

"Again?" Finn asks.

"Tried to drink it when taking migraine medicine… got sick." Amanda says.

"Migraines do crazy things to people, lass." Finn says, resting his hand on Amanda's left side and rubbing it. Shouting caught their attention, making them jump and they realised that Stephanie had started yelling at the ones who were involved in last night's hotel brawl.

"So… what exactly happened last night?" Seth asks, pointing to Finn's neck. Finn glanced in the mirror and realised that on the left side of his neck was a hickey, him and Amanda remembering.

 _Finn was sleeping when he felt Amanda climb on top of him and press her body to his, pressing her lips to his neck as he ran his hands through her hair… the second he opened his eyes though, he realising that Amanda was still asleep, acting out the dream she was dreaming in her drunken state, and decided to try to stop her, despite how his body was reacting to having her on top of him._

" _Amanda…" Finn says._

" _Come on, Demon King… don't tease me. Take me, throw me onto the bed." Amanda says in a seductive tone._

 _Finn was fighting his impulses to do that to Amanda because as much as he wanted to, he didn't have any protection with him._

 _It was a few seconds later that she dozed back off into her slumber, Finn lightly placing Amanda on her right side after lying her back on the bed before trying to calm himself down._

 _Even though Amanda was asleep, Finn had to handle himself and doing so in front of a lady wasn't respectful..._

Amanda was embarrassed, her face red as Finn tried to reassure her, Seth giving them some time.

"Uh… look, I've had dreams like that but never acted them out…" Amanda says.

"Hey, you're not the first person to act out a sexual dream while drunk. It's perfectly normal… I just didn't think you were into being pinned down and…" Finn says, Amanda playfully swatting his right shoulder as Finn covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have asked for _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ as a Christmas gift last Christmas!" Amanda says.

"Well, you and I will have to watch it together some time." Finn says as he wrapped his arm around Amanda, resting his hand on her back.

Once everything had settled down in the office, everyone else walked out of it and in separate directions.

Finn and Amanda stopped out in the parking lot, Finn lightly tugging Amanda's hand in an affectionate manner.

"How about we go get some dinner, head back to the hotel and watch some old movies?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding before they walked into John's RV, Finn closing the door.

"Fast food run, y'all? It's been a long day." John says, everyone agreeing before John started the RV up and drove off back to the hotel.

Amanda's phone buzzed, Amanda grabbing it out of her shorts pocket and seeing a text from Randy.

' _So you were being naughty with Finn Balor last night, huh? ;)'_

' _You tell anyone else, you'll wake up with your eyebrows on fire!'_ Amanda replies.

"As tempting as that would be, you'd end up in trouble." Finn whispers, lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Amanda wanted to jump on Finn and straddle him right then and there… but she decided to restrain herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't done a** _ **"Who's on the other line?!"**_ **cliffhanger chapter yet, here's my first attempt at it.**

"He's not a hostage! He's a mean old bastard!" The nursing home employee in _Look Who's Talking_ says, making Amanda and Finn laugh.

The two, John and their friends and coworkers had eaten and now in contrast to last night, Amanda and Finn decided to change into their pajamas, have a quiet night in and watch a few classic movies.

So far, it was working. Amanda's head was resting in Finn's lap and and Finn only drank a beer while Amanda had two glasses of red wine.

"At least it's quieter tonight, some of the others went out to the Red Coconut Club." Finn says.

"They get arrested again, we're leaving them in jail." Amanda says, Finn stretching out next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Are you drunk again?" She asks.

"Just relaxed, lass… and just wanting to hold you." Finn says, lightly stroking Amanda's hair. "You okay? You seem a little off." He says.

"It's… probably just me overthinking it but… I think we might've been drugged last night. I mean, we weren't really behaving like ourselves." Amanda says.

"It's not that far off, not the first time someone's been drugged… but what kind of drug could make one or both of us act out like we did?" Finn says.

"I looked it up a few hours ago… it might be a bit off because no one's used it since the 60s and 70s but it was called a Black Bird. It's a pill form of amphetamines." Amanda says.

"That is going back in time, who could be holding onto drugs from that era?" Finn says.

"Damned if I know but it's one thing that makes sense with how I jumped on you and started kissing you." Amanda says.

"It does lower inhibitions… okay, if a bartender had anything to gain from drugging us, what would it be?" Finn says.

"Seeing two of the WWE's wrestlers acting like naughty teens, getting it on video and putting it online. Who knows, there could be video of Seth, Becky and Alexa online too." Amanda says.

"Yeah, that could happen. Trying to prove that we're not all family-friendly like we are on Tv." Finn says.

"I'm not so family-friendly on Tv sometimes, a lot of us aren't. You remember what Roman Reigns said at the Tribute To The Troops show when Wade Barrett crossed a line." Amanda says, Finn laughing.

"I also remember you going off and yelling all kinds of obscenities at Chris Jericho when you were 19." Finn says.

"You were watching that?" Amanda asks.

"Hell yeah! I was in England at the time and you just went off on him after the glowstick incident!" Finn says.

"Every time we're all in London, a fight seems to break out barely 10 minutes into the show. We all get crazy over there." Amanda says.

"Not as crazy as you got in Japan." Finn says, playfully pinning Amanda down and tickling her, Amanda laughing.

Amanda and Finn stopped completely, both inches away from kissing. Before they could though, the door handle clicked and the door opened, Sami walking in.

"Sami, go find Bayley." Finn says.

"Maybe I should put Amanda's Depeche Mode _Violator_ CD on the radio and let you two get at it. Oh and you might want to strap her down and use a whip… from what you two were talking about earlier, she likes it rough, demon king." Sami says, scurrying away from the doorway as Finn stands up, Finn going and closing the door, locking it.

"I apologize for… him. He's just an overgrown man child." Finn says before lying back down next to Amanda.

"Well, at least he's been behaving himself-" Amanda says before they hear Enzo yell "Sami! Hotsauce in the shower head again?!" and look at each other.

"Pretend we're asleep!" Finn whispers, pulling the covers over himself and Amanda as both stay completely still, Enzo banging his hand against the door.

"Have you two seen your idiot friend?! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Enzo yells before Cass pulls him away.

"Did they respond yet?" Cass asks.

"You think they fell asleep when it ain't even 10 at night?! And I hear the damn Tv going on in there!" Enzo yells before banging on the door again. "Amanda! Open up, tiny, and tell us where Sami is!" He demands

"Bite it, Mr. Can't-Teach-That!" Amanda shouts, Enzo trying to kick the door down but Cass dragging him away as Finn and Amanda continue watching the movie.

"We're gonna go find Sami and rip his head off, right?!" Enzo asks, his fists clenched as the two walked down the hallway.

"He's probably left the hotel by now, we'll track him down later… and now that I've got your attention, what's your take on what's going on with tiny and the demon king?" Cass says.

"Fuck if I know… but if those two hook up and have kids, what would your bet be on the first one?" Enzo says.

"A boy… and I wonder if twins run in either family. I'm not so sure who'd be picked to be the godfather though." Cass says.

The next morning, Amanda and Finn groaned as Finn's phone rang, him answering it.

"A bit early to be calling, eh lad?" Finn asks. It was garbled but the person on the other end spoke and caught Amanda's attention, the tiny brunette rubbing her sleepy eyes as she lifted her head up.

"Repeat that again?" Amanda mumbled into the phone.

"They've chased me for several blocks, I'm hiding behind the…" The voice says before the phone line went dead, Finn hanging up and looking at Amanda.

Both bolted up out of bed and immediately got dressed before bolting out the door, hotel and car keys in hand…

They didn't know what they would find when they got to where they were headed but they knew something wasn't right.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's part two of the small** _ **"Who's on the other line?"**_ **arc. And more superstars end up in trouble with the law. Why can't they just stay out of trouble? :)**

Frantic footsteps and shouting from civilians being shoved aside sounded through a crowd as Amanda and Finn ran towards the source of the call they received earlier, trying to find their friend. Amanda almost ran into traffic but Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back as a dark blue and grey 1971 Dodge Camaro ran a red light.

"That was too damn close, you alright lass?!" Finn asks, Amanda nodding before the two took off down the sidewalk again. They stopped near an alleyway, walked down it and found their hidden friend…

"Damn, am I glad... you two showed up… manicas… cameras." Seth says between deep breaths, Amanda and Finn pulling Seth up to his feet.

"Paparazzi?" Finn asks, Seth nodding. "Crazies… they don't stop until they get their photo." He says.

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you two up… but Roman, Dean and I got into a fight, got tossed out of the nightclub, I was still piss drunk when I found Becky, also drunk… and you two can put it together from there." Seth says.

"You're crazy, you know that?! You've got to slow things down!" Amanda says as the three headed back to the hotel.

When they reached Finn and Amanda's hotel room, Amanda decided to finish getting ready for the day and started applying concealer to her face and eyes to hide how tired she looked before applying bronzer and her cat eye makeup.

' _This was definitely not how I saw today starting off! Hell, if Finn and I crashed at his apartment, this could've all been avoided!'_ Amanda thought as she softly sang _Many Too Many_ by Genesis.

When she imagined the days leading up to Wrestlemania, she imagined bonding with friends, having fun, blowing off steam and stress that had built up since the Royal Rumble…

What has happened since the night at the hotel bar was not what she envisioned.

Amanda spritzed on a bit of Japanese Blossom perfume before exiting the bathroom, returning to Finn and Seth.

"Crazy how this all went to hell again… you two were smart to stay here." Seth says.

"Again?! Who else got drunk and into fights?!" Finn asks.

"Corey Graves and Kevin Owens, as far as I know. Both were hauled in as I got kicked out the nightclub at 4:10 in the morning." Seth says, Amanda's phone chiming and her looking at it.

"Uh… add Dana Brooke, Zack Ryder and Alexa Bliss to the ones arrested." Amanda says.

"Someone else is bailing them out. Alexa punched me in the face last night." Seth says, finally taking his sunglasses off and revealing a bruise that covered his right eye.

"Yeah and I ain't bailing Owens and Graves out. Those two can rot in that damn cell." Amanda says.

"Well, we did agree that if anyone else gets arrested, we were leaving them in jail." Finn says.

Meanwhile, Corey paced back and forth in the cell he shared with four of his fellow co workers.

"You know, Corey?! I didn't think you'd be this stupid to get arrested twice!" Kevin says.

"Shut your ass up, Owens! You started that second brawl, you idiot!" Corey yells.

"You guys are giving me a headache!" Dana says.

"Makes a change from being stuck in NXT all damn day!" Alexa says.

"Shut your mouth! Why'd you have to start this bullshit with that picture of Amanda and Finn?! They're just friends!" Zack says.

"I'm not so sure about the friends part, Ryder! You saw how they were holding each other-" Kevin says.

"You've been trying to tear Amanda down ever since you found out what happened during her younger years! Even more so after she gave you a Class A beating that you rightly deserved at the Royal Rumble!" Dana says, yelling halfway through.

 **A while later…**

Amanda had zipped up her duffel bag and joined Finn, Sami and Seth out in the hallway, Sami also hiding a black eye behind sunglasses.

"Enzo was not… in a very nice mood when he found me." Sami admits after the four walk into the elevator, Seth pressing the button to close the doors and then the one to stop the elevator, confusing the other three.

"What's said here doesn't leave this elevator…" Seth says before taking a deep breath. "The next time we all want to spend together before a major event, we are limiting ourselves. No mixing alcohol, no drugging each other… set a limit as to how many drinks, no bar fighting… and if a guy and woman hook up, protection at it highest. Amanda, I know you and Finn didn't go that far but I think we don't want mini versions of any of us running around until we've all stabilized our lives. Is that something we can all agree to?" He says.

"Yes." Amanda, Finn and Sami say simultaneously.

Seth pressed the ground floor button and the elevator started again, Amanda leaning against Finn.

"So what do you think of how we all are before Wrestlemania?" Amanda asks quietly as Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We all… got a bit too crazy." Finn says.

Sami's phone rang, him seeing the number of the Orlando police station and answering it.

"Get us out of here damn it, before I go and rip my cell mates heads off, Sami! I need help, damn it!" Kevin yells.

"Sorry. You're not my problem, you self centered arrogant jackass." Sami says before hanging up, him and the others laughing quietly.

Amanda couldn't wait to head to Texas and reconnect with Chavo Guerrero and the rest of the Guerrero family as well as Shawn Michaels and his family.

She really regretted losing touch with them at times… partly because she wasn't sure when the last time she saw them would be for the very last time.


	8. Chapter 8

"We really dodged another bullet there, guys. If we'd been stuck there, we could've been in even bigger trouble." Alexa says, stretching her arms above her head for a few seconds.

"Talk about pure luck, huh? I owe ya big time, Nature Boy, we all owe ya." Kevin says as he and the others were bailed out by Ric Flair, who was in Orlando on vacation. When Charlotte had called him and told him everything that had happened, he offered to bail out Kevin, Corey, Dana, Alexa and Zack.

"Yeah and if I can be honest, I've pulled some crazy things in my younger years but not like this. Two brawls back to back, threesomes, drunk dancing in the hotel bar… if I weren't retired, I'd be joining all of you in having fun." Ric says, everyone laughing a bit as they walk out of the police station and get in Ric's 2016 Hummer before leaving.

Dana leaned back and rested her head against the passenger seat, glancing out at the Orlando skyline.

"We'll be at the airport, Vince is letting us use the corporate jet and we'll be on our way to Dallas, young lady. Just rest." Ric says.

"Thank you, Mr. Flair." Dana says before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **Meanwhile...**

The flight to Dallas was relatively quiet, Amanda and Finn asleep and Amanda using Finn's right shoulder as a pillow as Finn had his arm wrapped around Amanda's shoulders.

Also asleep were most of the WWE wrestlers, some of the commentators going over the script for NXT:TakeOver: Dallas and Wrestlemania 32.

Right in front of Finn and Amanda were Enzo and Cass… and Enzo started yelling in his sleep, making Amanda and Finn scream in a startled manner as their eyes snapped open, Amanda bolting up to smack Enzo when Finn stopped her and Cass punched Enzo in the shoulder, waking him up.

"Before you start asking why I hit you, you woke tiny and the demon king up and tiny was about to hit you herself." Cass says, Enzo looking behind him and seeing a pissed off Amanda.

"Sorry, tiny." Enzo says.

"You're in for it when we get to Dallas, Enzo." Amanda mutters, Finn trying to calm her down by lightly rubbing her left thigh.

"Now no threats…" Finn says, lowering his voice. "Let me handle him, lass." He whispers, smirking and lightly kissing Amanda's forehead.

"There's something between those two, isn't there?" Dean asks quietly, him and Renee seated a few rows behind Amanda and Finn.

"Maybe… but I think they're adorable together." Renee whispers before the two kiss, Dean groaning as Roman kicked the back of the seat.

"No sex on the plane, you two. And that goes for you and Finn as well, Amanda!" Roman says, shouting the last part.

"If you weren't scheduled for the main event, Reigns, I'd-" Amanda shouts, Finn clamping his hand over her mouth.

"I'm just messing with ya, kiddo." Roman says, Finn pulling his hand back after Amanda licked it and wiping it off with a napkin as Amanda snickered.

"Oh, funny, huh? Get over here, tiny lass!" Finn says, pulling Amanda into his lap and tickling her, making her laugh.

By the time they had gotten to Dallas, the temperature had dropped into the low 60s and Amanda had pulled on a leather jacket as she and Finn headed outside the airport, the two hearing the horn of a 2003 Ford F150 four door pickup.

"I'll be damned." Amanda says, seeing Stone Cold Steve Austin exit his truck and ran right to him, the two hugging tightly and Austin having to pick Amanda up off the ground because of the height difference.

"I missed ya, kid. This your boy?" Austin says as Finn walks over to them, Austin lowering Amanda back to the ground and letting her go before he and Finn shake hands.

"Austin…" Amanda says, Austin ruffling her hair.

"Eh, I'm just messing with ya. Come on, Kristen's out of town for the weekend and the place has more than enough rooms." Austin says, the three getting into the pickup and Amanda and Finn setting their bags down before buckling up and closing the doors, Austin also buckling up and closing the driver's side door before starting the F150 and driving off. "Steph called me in advance, told me what you two and your fellow co workers have been up to." He says.

"Did she send you to keep an eye on us?" Amanda asks.

"Nah, I volunteered. And you two are adults, nothing wrong with having a little fun in life… just don't get too crazy. I did some things I regret in my younger years, one was hurting my ex wife… it's no excuse but I was in a bad place at that time in my life. I hated myself for hurting Debra... I still do." Austin says.

"We've all done things we regret… there's one I don't regret, though." Finn says, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back.

"Someone hurt someone you care about, kid?" Austin asks.

"One of the wrestlers who had been forced to stop wrestling grabbed Amanda, shook her and threw her right into the mirror. I tracked him down and… beat him up so badly that he ended up in the hospital." Finn says.

"Any man whose violent towards a woman, no matter what reason, deserves to be put in the hospital. You did a damn good job." Austin says.

Meanwhile, the WWE Corporate Jet stopped in the hangar at the airport and Ric, Kevin, Zack, Dana, Alexa and Corey got out of it, all shivering slightly as the chilly air hit them.

"Yikes… Texas weather's a lot different than Florida weather." Corey says.

"Let yourselves acclimate to it, kids. Now come on, I'll drive y'all to the hotel and behave yourselves." Ric says before they all leave.

It had been crazy since the night at the hotel in Orlando and everyone involved was hoping to calm things down a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Taking another attempt at another language, this time Irish.**

Finn groaned as the sunlight snuck through the closed curtains of the guest room he and Amanda were sleeping in at Austin's house… was the next day starting already? Finn felt like he barely got enough sleep.

The Irishman felt more tired in these past few days than he had in years, rubbing his eyes… when he suggested to Amanda that they go to the hotel bar in Orlando to unwind, he didn't think it would kick off a crazy series of events.

Amanda was sound asleep next to him, her head on his left shoulder and her back against the window, completely unaware of what time it was.

Finn also thought Amanda looked angelic while asleep and lightly brushed Amanda's hair back, Amanda sleepily wrapping her arms around him in a hug, Finn returning the hug as Amanda sleepily opened her eyes.

"Kids, time to wake up!" Both heard Austin say from downstairs, dragged themselves out of the bed and sleepily walked downstairs, seeing Sami asleep on the couch.

"Might want to wake your friend up too, he… got a bit drunk last night and when I tried to wake him up, he almost bit my hand off." Austin says.

"Oh, I forgot, Sami can be a bit aggressive sometimes in the early morning hours." Amanda says, walking over and lightly shaking a hungover Sami awake, Sami rubbing his eyes.

"Dean, Roman and I got drunk and then they just left me at the bar!" Sami mumbles.

"I was driving around after you and Finn fell asleep, saw Sami trying to get into his car and decided to bring him here instead." Austin says, checking on the bacon after shutting the stove off.

Once the group ate breakfast, which consisted of bacon, pancakes, hashbrowns and coffee, Amanda and Austin hugged and Amanda decided to go get cleaned up, leaving Finn, Sami and Austin to talk.

After shaving her legs, arms and underarms, Amanda was standing underneath the showerhead as the hot water fell on her and cleaned herself off before rinsing her ocean breeze scented body wash off and her island coconut conditioner out of her hair, thinking back to the night that kicked off the series of events that happened in Orlando.

" _Nope, not climbing up there!" Finn says, lightly pulling on the back of Amanda's tank top as Amanda tried to climb onto the bar itself._

" _Come on, chances of that happening again are slim, pal!" Amanda says drunkenly, Finn not wanting Amanda to fall like she did at the hotel in Tokyo._

 _Finn wondered how just three glasses of wine could disorient Amanda so easily… but then he remembered that aside from the slip up in Tokyo that Amanda had not touched any kind of alcohol in 2 years because she was on anti seizure meds and couldn't mix alcohol with them. Even after Amanda was taken off the meds in October of last year, she didn't drink any alcohol until tonight._

 _Finn locked an arm around Amanda's back and guided her to the hotel elevator, despite being drunk himself but he was convinced that because he was taller and heavier than Amanda that he could handle the effects better…_

Amanda finished drying off and got dressed, wrapping her hair up in a towel and applying her usual makeup, a cat eye look but sticking with it looking natural and using bronzer and nude lip gloss to complement the eye makeup. After styling her hair, she heard a knock and opened the door, letting Austin in.

"You look so grown up now… I'm gonna be in the audience tonight, watching your match at the NXT TakeOver show, kid." Austin says.

Amanda didn't know what was ahead of her during her match later that night though...

 **NXT TakeOver:Dallas pay per view, Finn's P.O.V**

Balancing herself against part of the scaffolding that held the titantron up and wearing an off shoulder crop top that had the Attitude Era logo on it with her denim shorts, knee pads and ring boots was Amanda, looking a bit hesitant to go through with this part of the match… can't blame her, that is a 55ft jump down to where Alexa is on the boards.

But the fans are cheering Amanda like maniacs, wanting her to do it. Amanda shakes off her hesitation before going through with the jump.

And then we all hear it… the sickening snap as Amanda's left wrist caught the edge of the platform. Amanda makes the pin though and the ref counts to three… but the second her music blares through the arena, Amanda finds herself back on her feet and trying to keep her left arm close to her, me running over and resting one hand on her back while I try to comfort her. She's not crying but she's hurting… the pain hasn't completely hit her yet, it's just the initial wave of pain.

"Finn… I think it's broken. I can't move it." Amanda says as I help her to the backstage area, seeing that her injured wrist is starting to bruise along with her middle and index finger.

 **Amanda's P.O.V, Parkland Hospital E.R.**

Yes, I won my match and it was an amazing victory… but all that hard work to get back to where I was before the seizures and this happens?!

A hairline fracture and two broken fingers… could've been worse, I could've killed myself or accidentally killed Alexa during that stunt.

But right now, my wrist and fingers casted and me being... I'm just so damn disappointed in myself right now.

I look at the red cast to see what Finn wrote on it… Ta tu nios na mar a cheapann tu, Amanda.

"You think I'm stronger than..." I start to ask, Finn lightly brushing my tears away.

"You are stronger than you think, lass… we've all had bad days but we bounce back stronger and take life on one challenge at a time." Finn says before we get ready to leave, deciding to crash at a nearby hotel for tonight.

"Alright, you kids be careful, okay? No trashing the hotel but if you do, call me and I'll get ya out of trouble." Austin says before he and I hug, Austin and Finn shaking hands. "Take good care of her, kid. I'm gonna go meet up with my wife before catching up with you guys at the Hall Of Fame ceremony." He says before we all leave.

At the hotel and waiting in the elevator, deciding not to take the stairs, the doors close… and the elevator moves up two floors before jerking to a sudden stop, my injured wrist hitting the wall and scaring Finn…

Right now, we're… trapped in an elevator, I'm out of it from the painkillers and thinking that we might be stuck here a while…

This was not how I saw the night ending for us.


	10. Chapter 10

"You okay?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as the sudden burst of pain faded… right now, being trapped in the elevator was the last thing she felt like she needed, Amanda wanted to go take a bubble bath to soothe her nerves, change into comfortable pajamas and curl up in bed, too tired to properly process her injury right now.

She was going to be out of action for 2 ½ months, the fingers were a lot more injured than the wrist itself. All her hard work as well as trying to regain some semblance of balance after her seizures… even though the injury itself would heal, Amanda felt like all her hard work went down the drain.

"Yeah… starting to think we should've taken the stairs." Amanda says, the exhaustion of the long day starting to become visible.

"You were given strong painkillers and are half asleep, I didn't want you falling down the stairs, lass." Finn says, lightly rubbing Amanda's uninjured arm to comfort her. Once again, both of them found themselves staring at each other… Amanda was having trouble controlling herself like she did the night she and Finn were at the hotel in Orlando and Amanda was acting out a fantasy of her during a dream she was having.

Finn wanted to push Amanda up against the wall and kiss her but knew he had to show some restraint, given the vulnerable state of mind Amanda was in. Amanda's dark eyes were pleading for Finn to be bad and give into what he wanted… what they both wanted in that moment.

"Don't tease me now, laddie." Amanda whispers, leaning in but Finn stops her.

"I don't want to take advantage of you in the state you're in… any other time, I'd push you up against the wall and ravage you, tiny lass." Finn whispers, Amanda smiling slightly.

It was tempting… the intensity shared between them in the elevator. Finn lightly pushed Amanda up against the wall, bracing his hands on her hips as Amanda rested her hands on Finn's shoulders as her legs slowly drifted apart, Amanda wrapping her right one around Finn's back.

Just as they were about to go against their better judgement though, the doors opened, indicating that the elevator was running again.

"Hey there, I was wondering what took you two so long… uh, were you two about to..." Enzo says, Amanda dropping her hands to her sides and her leg back to the ground, trying to hide that she was embarrassed that she and Finn were caught in the elevator.

Now Amanda knew how Seth, Alexa and Becky felt when they were walked in on during the threesome.

Finn and Amanda wordlessly left the elevator and ended up at their room, Finn closing and locking the door behind him as Amanda walked into the bathroom with a pair of pajamas in hand.

' _The hell took over my self control back there?!'_ Finn thought, internally scolding himself for how he was acting in the elevator… neither him or Amanda were drunk tonight and the painkillers would've normally put Amanda to sleep by now… were their feelings for each other starting to change?

Finn pulled his clothes off, changing into some pajamas before Amanda emerged from the bathroom, her makeup scrubbed off and her putting her clothes in her duffel bag. He lightly pulled the covers back on Amanda's side, helping her into the bed as she was mostly asleep anyway and he didn't want her tripping, falling and hurting herself more.

At the same time, Enzo was back in the room he was sharing with Cass.

"Hey, any word on Amanda's injury? Did she tell you the severity of it?" Cass asks.

"I was about to ask her and… I caught her and Finn in the hotel elevator, about to go at it." Enzo says, Cass's eyes widening in slight shock.

"Are you… serious?" Cass manages to ask once he recovered his train of thought. To him, Amanda always seemed to have an innocent nature, she didn't seem like the kind of woman who had a wild side… was his first impression about her off?

"Damn serious, pal… she was up against the elevator wall, one leg wrapped around him and him about to-" Enzo says.

"Shut up and go to sleep or go down to the hotel bar!" Cass says, interrupting Enzo.

Both were unaware that Kevin Owens had heard them talking though. Kevin smirked, a mix of drunk and evil as he walked to his hotel room while Enzo walked out into the hallway and to the elevator, Kevin in slight disbelief at what he had heard.

He also wished he had actual proof that Amanda and Finn were being naughty in the hotel elevator, all Kevin had as proof was what Enzo had said and he knew Enzo tended to run his mouth sometimes.

But Kevin did have something else to hold over Amanda...

 **The next morning, Amanda's P.O.V**

Opening my eyes, I carefully readjust my injured wrist and fingers to where they're on the elevated pillows… I hate injuries, they make it hard to sleep.

And right now, Finn's arm is around my waist, him holding me… either I had a nightmare or he did and given what happened at the NXT TakeOver: Dallas pay per view last night, nightmares and wanting to hold someone afterwards is completely natural.

We're all human and humans want to be comforted in times of crisis.

My phone rings and I reach out, seeing Sami was calling.

"That man does not sleep sometimes." Finn mumbles, opening his eyes as I answer it.

"Before you ask, no one is in jail or the hospital but… you know how Enzo can't keep his mouth shut, right?" Sami says.

"He told ya what he saw, didn't he?" Finn asks, completely waking up.

"Yep… attempting elevator sex, you two? Really?" Sami says, laughing a bit.

"If you tell anyone Sami-" I say.

"Relax, I won't say a word. And make sure to wake up properly." Sami says before we hang up.

I set my phone down, carefully turning around to face Finn.

"Should we… talk about how we've been behaving lately?" Finn asks.

 **Sami's P.O.V**

I'm not one who usually wears a suit but I put the one I bought recently out on the bed… it is the WWE Hall Of Fame ceremony after all, want to look nice on Tv.

I can't help but think however that Finn and Amanda have been getting closer lately, the way they act around each other when they're alone.

Well, when you're on the road for the majority of the year and you spend a lot of time with someone, getting close is natural…

I just hope that no one tries to stop them, they deserve to be happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For those who've been reading this, sorry that this story took so long to update, I couldn't figure out a way around the writer's block on it.**

 _ **October 8th 2015, 12:35am...**_

" _One down… now off with it, lass." Finn said with a slight smirk, Amanda setting the pool cue aside and looking at Finn._

" _As you wish." Amanda said, slipping her tank top off over her head but she was still in her skinny jeans and motorcycle boots while Finn was down to just his jeans._

 _It had started out as a way to distract themselves from the chaos, the two had ended up at the Hideaway bar in downtown Orlando… one thing led to them drinking tequila shots, the tequila led to Finn suggesting that the two up the stakes in their usual night out._

 _Which had led to them in this, Amanda trying her hardest not to blush like a schoolgirl as she eyed Finn._

 _Crossfire by Stevie Ray Vaughan started to play from the jukebox as Amanda quickly composed herself before getting in another shot, the 4 ball shooting right into the side pocket._

" _Your turn now, Balor." Amanda chuckled, Finn pulling his jeans off and kicking them aside which left him in his boxers before he got another shot in._

 _Amanda was out of her boots and socks as she once again quickly eyed Finn, absentmindedly biting on her lower lip and quickly pretending to focus on the game… but Finn noticed and smirked._

" _Are you lappin' up some cheeky peeks, lassie?" Finn asked, emphasising his accent more than normal in a slight joking manner as he walked over and rested his right hand on her left hip._ " _You don't make it easy either… to keep my eyes and hands off you." He whispered as he trailed his fingers up her side… before aiming the cue and pulling back, the 7 striped ball going into the corner pocket._

" _Damn it, you don't play fair!" Amanda said, pouting slightly but removed her jeans anyway and doing so a little slowly as she knew that Finn would watch._

" _Most times, I don't…" Finn whispered as he eyed Amanda up and down… he knew she was wearing the satin grey green push up bra and hiphugger panties just to get his blood running._

 _Lie To Me by Jonny Lang played on the jukebox as the door to the bar opened… and a chuckle distracted them, the two seeing Murphy and Alexa._

" _Well it didn't take too long for you two to get each others clothes off… looks like Lexa was right." Murphy said._

" _l don't see how it's any of your business, just a little dare is all… as for you, maybe you wouldn't be watching me like you are if your bitchy girlfriend wasn't so frigid." Amanda says, Alexa trying to slap her but Amanda caught her wrist and punched her._

 _Murphy and Finn were fighting as well after Finn had stopped Murphy from attacking Amanda… but then Murphy turned and bashed a bottle into Finn's head._

 _Amanda ran at the bar, jumped on its edge and Murphy screamed as he was tackled through a table._

" _Lights out, fucker!" Amanda growled after she stood up when Murphy's eyes closed, Amanda running over and helping Finn up before seeing that he had a few cuts on him._

" _I'm okay, Mandy…" Finn says, handing Amanda's clothes to her as he shoved his own clothes back on. The bartender, an older man named Charlie, was used to this and worse from the two but they didn't normally get to this kind of chaos…_

" _I told you to not let him take the keys…" Amanda said as she and Finn had spent the last hour and a half running from the bar and finally reached Finn's apartment… in that timeframe, they had crossed paths with a drunken Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady._

 _When the young diva and NXT Champion had started running, it was because they had heard gunfire and hadn't realised that they weren't the ones being shot at._

" _What I want to know is why you two_ _were half naked when we first saw_ _you!" Enzo says loudly after slamming and locking the door._

" _Little game of truth or dare led to_ a _not so innocent game of pool… and that led to a bar brawl." Amanda answers as she got Finn to sit down once they were upstairs and patched up the small cuts on his upper back after pulling his shirt up over his head and off, Enzo and Colin trying to sober up downstairs._

" _Maybe things did get a bit too crazy,_ _lass… but it was fun. Well until Murphy and Alexa crashed the party." Finn said as he turned and pulled Amanda close to him, the two embracing each other._

" _I'm sure those two will be complaining to Hunter about this." Amanda said as they looked at each other, both still a bit drunk._

 _Eventually letting go, Amanda headed off to get ready to go to sleep… something told her it was gonna be a crazy day tomorrow._

 **Present time...**

"Ow, watch it!" Amanda and Finn heard Enzo say from the hallway.

"Come on, Enzo! Let's let them sleep!" Cass says, Amanda pulling the covers over her head.

"Why are they outside our room now?" Amanda mumbles.

"Damned if I know but we never seem to get any proper sleep with them around…" Finn says, burying his face into Amanda's neck and intent on ignoring Cass and Enzo.

She didn't blame him one bit… but she yelped slightly when his teeth incidentally nipped the part where her neck and right shoulder met, Finn turning startled and it hitting him when he felt tiny drops of blood on his teeth.

"Oh, damn it! Mandy, I'm so sorry!" Finn said after helping her sit up and quickly pressing one of the hand towels to the small wound.

"It's okay… believe me, I've had worse happen to me in my sleep, Finn." Amanda said in a reassuring tone.

Once they were ready for the day and near the elevator to go meet up with Roman, Galina and Joelle, they saw another source of commotion… this time, it was Alexa yelling at Murphy and tossing her Diamond princess cut engagement ring at him before he stormed off down the hallway.

Alexa heard the footsteps and turned, seeing Amanda and Finn.

"This is all your fault, you two!" Alexa growled, her eyes reddened from the heavy crying.

Amanda and Finn glanced at each other, neither sure what to feel about what they walked in on.


End file.
